marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Howard Anthony Walter Stark
Legendary Weapons Developer Icon of America's Strength Titan |relatives = Maria Collins Carbonell Stark (Wife) Anthony Edward Stark (Son) Natasha Stark (Granddaughter) |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |age = |DOB = August 15, 1917 |DOD = December 16, 1991 (conscious transferred into a clone body) August 29, 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |clearance = |IDno = |title = CEO of Stark Industries Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. |affiliation = * * (Formerly) *Project Rebirth (Formerly) *Stark Pictures * **Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *Euro Labs *Control (Non-Thanos Timeline) |movie = Iron Man (picture) Iron Man 2 (footage) Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers (mentioned) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (picture) Avengers: Age of Ultron (picture) Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War Web-Warriors: Homecoming (picture) Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame |oneshot = Agent Carter |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter (5 episodes) |web series = Stark Expo (2 videos) WHiH Newsfront (mentioned) |game = |comic = Iron Man: Security Measures Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (mentioned) Iron Man 2: Public Identity Captain America: First Vengeance The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week (mentioned) The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII (mentioned) Iron Man 2 Adaptation Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Ant-Man Prelude Captain America: Civil War Prelude (mentioned) Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude (hologram) Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (flashback) Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude (flashback) Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude (mentioned) |actor = Gerard Sanders John Slattery Dominic Cooper |voice actor = Liam O'Brien |status = Alive (Original Timeline) Deceased (Ultron Timeline) Alive (Non-Thanos Timeline) Unknown (Steve Timeline) }}Howard Anthony Walter Stark was an inventor, scientist, engineer, businessman and movie director. The founder of Stark Industries, Stark worked on various government projects during World War II, including the Manhattan Project and Project Rebirth, the latter of which resulted in using the Super-Soldier Serum to create Captain America. Presenting Rogers with his vibranium shield, Stark aided him, as well as the United States Army and the Strategic Scientific Reserve, in the fight against HYDRA. Following the end of World War II, Stark was framed for distributing weapons to enemies of the United States. He put his friend Peggy Carter in charge of the effort of finding proof of his innocence. Eventually, his name was cleared when it was proved that Sebastian Fenhoff was framing Stark in an attempt to gain revenge for the battle of Finow. He later founded Stark Pictures while assisting Carter research and understand Zero Matter, and following the dissolution of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, co-founded S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Carter to be its successor. Later in life, Stark married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He also co-developed the Arc Reactor with Igor Vanko and worked alongside Hank Pym during the Cold War. Eventually, Stark would push his son away, but did care for Tony and had high hopes that he would change the world. After managing to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum, Stark and his wife were targeted by HYDRA and assassinated by the Winter Soldier. However, his consciousness was transferred to a younger clone body which is something he learned from General Mikhail Zamorska, a member of the Euroforce. Decades later, he resurfaced with a lot of others from the past and allied with the Avengers to put a stop to Thanos Rex, who was bent on gaining all six Infinity Stones to wipe 50% of life in the universe. Taking part in the Battle of Wakanda, his efforts to prevent the Black Order from gaining the Mind Stone failed and was among those turned to dust when Thanos completed the gauntlet and snapped his fingers. External Links * Category:Americans Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Chemists Category:Control Leaders Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Engineers Category:Executives Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Manhattan Project Members Category:Millionaires Category:Physicists Category:Pilots Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Robotics Category:Scientists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Spies Category:Stark Family Category:Stark Industries Employers Category:Stark Seven Leaders Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Leaders